Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning is KitsuneSoldier's first Ultra Series. Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions seems to have forgotten. Plot After foiling an evil alien's plot and gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to Earth. There, he will make new friends, fight tough battles, and learn what it's like to be human. Arcs * Beginning Arc: Episodes 1 through 4. These episodes introduce the cast and have no real overarching plot. * Alien Arc: Episodes 5 through 9. Alien invaders take the central stage, culminating in a secret about two characters being revealed. * High Voltage Arc: Episode 10 through 12. A two-parter features Lightning's toughest foes yet and a new form that can match them, followed by another "breather" episode that reintroduces a minor character from early on. * Last Stand Arc: Episode 13 through 18. Deox' final gambit against Lightning, this is the last and darkest part of the series, culminating in the final battle. Episodes #Lightning Strikes #The Golden Touch #I Can't Control Myself #Taji's Nightmare #The Lost Ball #A Change of Perspective #Stellade Strikes Back #The Big Reveal #Who I Really Am #The Next Level #Enter the Dragoon #Hunter on the Run #Last Breath #Fired? #Fighting My Friend #True Colors #The Final Day #The Storm of the Century (Series Finale) Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks #A Typical Day #Blitz Assaulter #Imprisonment Break #Rebirth and Death #Pain Without End #CAKE Turns On Lightning? #The Young Mastermind #Everything at Stake Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Into Ultra Space * Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Others * TBA Ultras and Heroes Main Series * Ultraman Lightning (Every episode) ** Normal (Every episode) ** High Voltage (Episode 10-17) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 10, 13, 18) ** Normal ** Burning Brave (Episode 18) * Ultraman Junior (at the end of every episode) * Ultraman Magnus 1 (flashback) * Ultrawoman Tetra 1 (mentioned) * Ultraman Great 1 (mentioned) * Ultraman Taro 2 (mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna 3 (mentioned) * Ultraman Orb 9 (mentioned) * Ultraman Max 11 (mentioned) Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning ** Adam ** Normal * Ultraman * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman 80 * Zora * Several Ultra Scouts * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Junior Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2) * Ultraman Magnus (Episode 2) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Episode 2) * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 2) * Ultraman Onyx (Episode 6-8) Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Lightning * Snowy Into Ultra Space * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal * Ultraman Onyx ** Normal *** Original *** Deep ** Necronyx * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Beast ** Base ** Horned Defender ** Three-Faced Fiend ** Molten Iron Master ** Toxic Shooter * Thomas Adams ** Rainbow Gavadon ** Tyrabolar ** Cosmic Tyrasaurus * Ultraman Blank ** Normal ** Ultra Energy Forms *** TBA ** Rune * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** TBA *** Prisman ** Plasma ** Unity Mode ** Storm * Ultraman Sect ** Normal ** Knight ** Excalibur * Ultraman Flame ** Normal ** Volcano ** Brimstone * Ultraman Nerf ** Normal ** Neo * Ultraman Average ** Normal ** Above * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy * Prisman ** Multi Mode ** Yellow Mode ** Blue Mode ** TBA ** Pris-Ma Armor * Ultraman Falcon ** Basic ** Specium Eider ** Emerium Eider ** Cinerama Eider ** Metallium Eider * Ultraman Deino ** Keraunos ** Pyr ** Chortos ** Chóma ** Neró ** Aéras * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Legacy Cluster ** Thunder Striker * Hunter Knight Ragul * Ultraman Notus ** V3 ** Extreme * Ultraman Terra Firma ** Ultraman Gaia *** V2 *** Supreme ** Ultraman Agul * Ultraman 'Murica * Ultraman Pew * Ultraman Power * Overdrive Twins Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** TBA ** Beyond * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Acro Type ** TBA ** Corona Mode * Snowy ** Normal ** Attacker Armor * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage * Ultrawoman Tetra Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor *** Mk1 *** Mk2 * Ultraman Geed ** Original ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Le-Over Fist * Ultraseven * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman King * Ultraman Onyx Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Geed * Ultraman Tsune ** Normal ** Wielder of Insanity * Some other Parodies Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Junior * "Snowy"/??? * Ultraman Onyx ** Deep ** God of Trickery * Ultraman Lava (Maybe) (Also yes I got Zhu's permission) * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Strong Corona *** Luna Miracle ** Mirror Knight ** Glenfire ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Good * Friendly Demon: Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Corrupted Demon: TBA (Episode 15) * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 3-18) ** Normal ** Intermediate (Episode 3) ** Perfect (Episode 3) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 2) ** Normal ** Hyper Golden Monster: Goldon Midas * Alien Muzan ** Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) ** Apex Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Elite x2 (Episode 12) * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta (Episode 5-6) * TBA (Episode 5) * Space Combat Beast: C.O.V. (Episode 14) * Space Thunder Beast: Pazuzu (Episode 14) * Space Ninja Beast: X-Savarga (Episode 14) * Three-Headed Monster: Lightning-Draco (Episode 16) Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Episode 1-18) * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Plasma (Episode 7) * Special Refugee: Alien Dais Nanzo (Episode 3) * Dark Magical Beast: Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Comet Monster: Dorako (Episode 8) * Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon (Episode 8) * Two-Headed Flame Beast: Pandon (Episode 8-9) * Draconic Alien: Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Zetton 10-11 (mentioned) * Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan 10-11 (mentioned) * Improved Space Dinosaur: Drachium Death Zetton (Episode 10) * Robot Dragon: King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Will'o'wisp Monster: Femigon (Episode 13) * Near Perfect Three-Headed Monster: Dustbowl-Draco (Episode 13-16) * Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus (Episode 15) * TBA (Episode 17) * Absolute Vengeance Weapon: Total Damnation (Episode 17-18) Ultra Fight Adam Good * Familial Monster: Zandrias Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox * Robotic Spaceships: Helix Hunters * Desperation Fusion Titan: Amalgamus ** Alien Nuaza ** Alien Bado ** Nosferu ** Deathfacer ** King Joe ** Robonez * Alien Pedan * Alien Monera * Alien Messie Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Good * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 1-8) * Replica Friendly Demon: Clone Demaaga (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Nala (Episode 6) Neutral * Carnivorous Underground Monster: Daigerun (Episode 1) * Obnoxious Monster: Screamermons (Episode 5) * Dimensional Flickering Monster: Flickermons (Episode 5) * Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 6) Evil * Burning Crystal Beast: Soboure (Episode 1-2) * Spacial Migration Alien: Alien Tarla Dimmene (Episode 3) * God of War: Titan Gilfas (Episode 3) * Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Alan (Episode 6) Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Space Ninja: Alien Baltan ** Alien Baltan Novan ** Powered Baltan (mentioned) * Comet Monster: Dorako ** Empowered Comet Monster: Nucleus Dorako ** Powered Dorako (mentioned) * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (mentioned) * Ice Age Monster: Sloggosaurus * Mysterious Snow Creature: Frozen Wraith * Empowered Despotic Monster: Tyrant (Dual Element) * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma Into Ultra Space Good * Friendly Monster: Shugaron * Loch Ness Monster: Zaurus * King of Monsters: Godzilla ** Normal ** Burning * Void Child: Little Greeza * Ultraman Prince * Sun Entity: Solgaleo ** Normal ** Radiant Sun * Moon Entity: Lunala ** Normal ** Full Moon Neutral * Wire Organism: Xurkitree * Sentient Blade: Kartana * Rocket Monster: Celesteela * Poison Pin Monster: Naganadel ** Normal ** Adhesive Larva: Poipole * Rampart Colony: Stakataka * Firework Monster: Blacephalon Evil * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma ** Normal ** Necronyx ** Dragon of Light: Ultra Necrozma * Toxic Parasite: Nihilego * Muscular Insect: Buzzwole * Dazzling Insect: Pheromosa * Sentient Black Hole: Guzzlord Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid * Shadow Servant Waroga * Base Origin Aliens ** Alien Temperor Monalis ** Alien Deathre Skell ** Alien Groza Frizen ** Alien Chibu Branne ** Alien Iyros Traged ** Moetaranga Xert * Gobnu ** Gobnu Giga ** Burning Gobnu ** Frost Gobnu ** Gobnu Ogma (mentioned) * Rock Bokurag Light Shard * Colossal Ice Worm: Wurmon * Hunter Violence Beast: Arctic Horoboros * Other aliens Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Black Brothers ** Noir ** Schwarz * Black Armageddon ** All Saucer Beasts Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * The Horde of Madness ** Daoclops ** Legionoid *** Shiny *** Ahiny ** Some Shinymons ** A couple of Ultras from The Horde, who I made specifically to be corrupted Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac * Master of the Moon * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Mentioned, flashback) * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga * Alien Pedan * Extreme Space Dragon: Death Zetton Dragoon * Destruction Machine: Deathfacer Destructor * Alien Monera * Black Brothers ** Noir ** Schwarz * Frost Nova * Destruction Saucer Beast: Emperor Black End * Extreme Clone Beast: Neosaurus NEO * Absolute Vengeance Weapon: Total Damnation * Super COV * Super Pazuzu * Blitz Blots * Darchazeromora * Darklops Zero Beyond * TBA Reception * A lot of people like the monster roster. * Cdr, Plasma and Big enjoy the first episode. * I will add more at some point. Trivia * This series was most heavily inspired by Ultraman Max, Mebius and X. * Credit goes to Furnozilla, Emgaltan, BigD2003, MoarCrossovers, Cdr, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Ultraman Plasma and GeedWarrior26 for helping me with all this stuff. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:W.I.P.